


Go To Sleep - Jason and Tim

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Batfamily Torture Shorts [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Big Brothers, Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Heart-to-Heart, Jason steps up, Tim is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: “What are you doing?”“Working a case.”“We just finished the case."“This is a new case.”





	Go To Sleep - Jason and Tim

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Big brother instinct  
> Main character(s): Jason and Tim

Jason had reluctantly decided to stop at the cave after patrol to shower and stock up on supplies. Of course, he made sure to do it after he knew everyone had gone to bed.

So imagine his surprise as he made his way to his bike to find his replacement seated at the computer, fingers flying across the keys.

“Uh...kid?” he asked, frowning.

“Hi Jason,” Tim replied without turning his head away from the screen. “How are you?”

Jason didn’t answer. “What are you doing?”

“Working a case.” Tim still hadn’t looked at him.

“We just finished the case,” Jason said, walking over with his arms crossed over his chest. 

“This is a new case.”

“Replacement, it’s four in the morning,” Jason reminded him. “You have school. Go to sleep.”

“I’m fine.” Tim glanced over his shoulder at the older. “You’re heading out?”

Jason blinked, shaking his head. He recognized this tactic. Dick used it frequently. Change the subject and the other person will forget what you were talking.

“Nice try, genius,” Jason said, walking over to lean against the wall next to the batcomputer plug. He placed his hand on and it like the snap of fingers, Tim whipped his head in Jason’s direction.

“I haven’t hit save,” he said. “Do  _ not  _ unplug the computer.”

“Then hit save,” Jason said. “Otherwise, I unplug this and drag you up to bed.”

“You can’t.”

“I am a  _ lot  _ stronger than you, kiddo. I  _ can _ . What would B think of you staying down here all night?”

Tim pressed his lips together, glaring. “Don’t.”

“Oh, so B doesn’t know,” Jason mused, nodding his head. “Well then, it would be really fucking unfortunate if someone -  _ moi _ \- were to tell him, now, wouldn’t it?”

“Bruce doesn’t listen to you,” Tim declared and oh, ouch, it might have been true but wow. “He won’t believe you.”

“As hurtful as that was,” Jason said, placing a hand over his chest and faux (real) hurt. “It’s true. But you forget, Dick listens to me. Actually, he is overwhelmingly  _ eager  _ to listen to me. Always going on and on and on-”

Tim wasn’t listening anymore and Jason rolled his eyes. “Did you save?”

Tim didn’t answer but Jason figured he had. At least he hoped he did as he pulled the plug and the computer shut down.

“Jason!” Tim shouted.

“Come on, you complete dysfunctional human,” Jason said with a sigh as he grabbed Tim and forcefully slung the younger over his shoulder.

“Hey, let go!” Tim shouted as Jason turned and carried him towards the stairs and up to the manor. “I need-”

“To get more than an hour of sleep,” Jason corrected. “I’m going to take you to your room. If you don’t go to sleep, I swear to god I’ll sit on you.”

Tim groaned, going limp. “Fine.”

 

…………..

 

Jason stood in front of the door with his arms crossed over his chest, watching Tim change then get into bed.

“I’ve tagged the door and any other exits of the room,” Jason told him. “I’ll know if you try to leave.”

“I thought you hated me.”

“I hate the fact that you’re going to get yourself killed without sleep,” Jason corrected.

“Sounds like you care.”

“I didn’t say that,” Jason said. “Go to sleep, Tim.”

By the time Tim got over the fact that Jason had used his name, the Red Hood was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts!!


End file.
